Shadows and Magic
by LittleDragon333
Summary: When a strange young woman saves them from making a sacrifice everything changes and destiny while altered regains balance. Can this stranger change Arthur's view on magic? Can she help Merlin to protect the young Pendragon? Will the Warlock and his friends survive the changes? (Starts during The Darkest Hour Part 2)
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **This story starts during season 4 and starts during "The Darkest Hour" while Lancelot is bringing Merlin back to Camelot. This is only my second fanfic but I found that my first Merlin Fanfic was very….one sided. Everyone quickly accepted the new OC and I decided I wanted one where they probably wouldn't. This should switch things up a bit.**

Chapter One: Sacrifice

Lancelot sat back against the tree and watched as the Vilia healed his best friend while others hovered in the air protectively lighting the area around the knight and the warlock. The sun had long ago set and as the knight was thinking he heard the faint sounds of the Dorocha. After a few minutes the sounds grew closer and the knight got to his feet while placing a hand on his sword. He knew the sword was useless against the spirits but after glancing at his unconscious companion even gripping the hilt of his blade made him feel a little better as he stared out into the darkness. As the Dorocha grew louder Lancelot drew his sword and stepped protectively in front of Merlin, knowing there was little he could do if the ghosts managed to break through the Vilia's protection.

"Are you sure you can protect us?" Lancelot frowned at the Vilia but their response surprised him.

"Yes," the same one spoke gently while hovering near his face, "A friend approaches Lancelot, please let her come to safety." Sure enough the sound of the dead spirits grew even closer and a figure burst through the trees, jumped across the stream and rolled to her feet, spinning to face the white, shrieking ghost. Her pale aqua blue eyes flared gold as she thrust out a hand and a burst of light shot from her hand into the creature. Even as it vanished she let out a hiss and shook her hand as if it stung.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked as he knelt next to her in concern. All he could see of her was a strip of pale flesh around those icy eyes while the rest of her was covered in midnight blue-black armour. The hood and mask covering her head, face and hair were mostly fabric area around and on her face had carefully molding plates that held the fabric in place when she moved so that her face stayed hidden. The rest of her attire was similar with most of it being black fabric with carefully placed plates of the blue-black armour in areas to protect her but allow her greater flexibility and without any chainmail she seemed to move far more quietly than any of the knights, almost silently even in the darkness of the forest. She was small he noticed as well. Petite but with a definitely female body that while curvy also seemed lithe and definitely had some muscle tone that most young women didn't have. His observations took only moments but as she gave one steady nod her eyes scanned the area lit up by the Vilia and landed on Merlin. He saw her eyes widen and she quickly scrambled across the area to kneel next to Merlin. Her hands fluttered above him without actually touching the warlock even as that same Vilia floated closer.

"Peace Shadow Child," the Vilia said gently, "The young warlock is healing well and will be just fine." The young woman nodded and turned her eyes questioningly on the knight while, Lancelot noted, she placed her body between him and Merlin much the same way he had only minutes ago.

"I'm a friend," the knight smiled at her, glad she seemed so protective of his friend. Merlin didn't look out for himself properly and the knight was glad he wasn't the only on besides Gaius who knew about Merlin and watched out for him. "My name is Lancelot," he bowed slightly while she blinked and slowly stood. His thinking that she was petite was right, the woman barely reached his shoulder.

"How did this happen?" Her voice was muffled by the mask but he could tell that it was sensuous and husky; the kind of voice that sent shivers down a man's spine and didn't carry far in the darkness. The knight absently noted that when she spoke the Vilia around her seemed to glow a little brighter for a moment, almost as if expressing something unspoken or responding to that voice.

"He jumped into a Dorocha," Lancelot answered slowly and those eyes widened before she flicked the young man behind her a look that held annoyance, anger, concern and exasperation.

"That sounds like him," she nodded slowly and looked back at him. "Protecting someone I take it?"

"Arthur," Lancelot stated but noted her slight flinch at the name. "He's not like his father you know," the knight said gently and she gave him a calm, knowing look.

"While not as brutal as his sire the younger Pendragon is still not someone I'm likely to trust any time soon," she lowered herself slowly to the ground against a fallen log and let out a slow breath. Lancelot frowned as she closed her eyes and they seemed to tighten around the corners as if under the mask she was wincing.

"You are injured," the same Vilia who seemed to be the spokesperson for the others floated over the young woman.

"I am fine my friend," the woman replied calmly, "A few bruises and possibly a cracked rib. Nothing I can't handle," she opened her eyes and they sparkled with mirth, "I'm not as fragile as my counterpart."

"You mean Merlin," Lancelot smiled and sat down a few feet away. She nodded and he grinned, "You have magic as well?" She blinked and the knight kept talking, "It won't be dawn for a few hours so why don't we get some rest and we can talk in the morning?" She merely blinked again and the knight once more looked over to check on Merlin, who appeared to be breathing easier than before. Looking back at the newcomer he was surprised to find her already asleep and with a smile he too was soon fast asleep leaning against a tree, waiting for the dawn.

When the knight woke it took a few minutes to note that not only was the stranger gone but so was Merlin. Standing up he called for the warlock only for the young man to respond while fishing. The knight sighed and watched the warlock walk over. He seemed to be feeling better and even joked around his best friend before heading for their horses. As they rode the knight and the warlock talked quietly but for some reason the older man didn't mention the young woman from the previous night and he assumed by Merlin not mentioning her that she had probably left before the manservant had woken. He wondered if there was a reason she hadn't wanted the young man to know she'd been there. He also realised that he had never asked or learned her name during the night. As they rode he kept an eye out but saw no one and nothing strange, though it was quiet but he blamed that on the Dorocha. Their day went by quickly and then the night went by equally quickly as they fell asleep in the cabin, got chased by Dorocha, were saved by the great dragon, and then continued on their way.

"Hey," Merlin grinned when he spotted the other knight's horses outside the ruins, "I have an idea!" The knight grinned and nodded, agreeing with the plan. Quietly he slipped inside with Merlin a few feet behind him and as he approached the others he noted another shadow moving silently along the edge of his vision but he didn't stop to look. The figure had slipped through a single beam of light as the fire reflected off a sword and Lancelot smiled as he realised the young woman from the other night had been following them most likely the whole time. Merlin and the knight played their prank on the group and enjoyed the surprised expressions on their faces but as Lancelot listened to his prince and best friend talking about sacrifice he too made a choice. To protect his best friend, his prince, his home everyone he cared about the knight decided to take the warlock's place when he took their prince's place. The knight glanced over to the shadow that hadn't moved and wondered what the woman was doing here. Silently he stood and glanced at the prince and manservant who had turned to look at him.

"Not going far, just have to go," he grinned and walked away but instead of relieving himself the knight walked over to stand in front of the shadow. "What are you doing here?" His question was curious instead of accusing and softly spoken so as not to be overheard.

"Same as you," she replied with equal quiet, "Protecting those I care about. When the time comes no one need sacrifice their lives. Let Merlin knock out the others and then knock him out in return. I will deal with the Cailleach," she said softly. "It is best if you live Lancelot. Merlin will need you in the days to come," he nodded just the slightest amount and headed back to the fire, pleased that the stranger had a way to stop this mess without anyone dying. The night passed and as they headed into the ruins towards the rift Lancelot glanced around, noting that the woman (whose names he had still not learned) was nowhere to be seen. As Percival, Leon and Elyan stayed behind to fend off the wyvern's Lancelot, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine headed inside. The knight thought he caught a glimpse of her as they entered the main room but couldn't be sure. The rift held everyone's attention as the Cailleach entered their line of sight. While she spoke with the others Lancelot noted that their shadowy companion had moved to stand between their group and the rift as if blocking them from entering. He watched as Gwaine was tossed back and couldn't help but wince while at the same time being glad that it had happened, the knight tended to be rather troublesome about some things and Lancelot had a feeling the knight could cause them problems if he was conscious. He watched Arthur approach the Cailleach only to be knocked out by the warlock. As Merlin and the Cailleach spoke Lancelot approached from the back. He glanced at the rift wondering but noticed again that persistent shadow and nodded.

"Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?" The Cailleach asked almost mockingly and Lancelot winced.

"It is my destiny," Merlin answered calmly and the knight fought back another wince as he walked up behind his friend on surprisingly silent footsteps.

"Perhaps," she agreed softly but then smiled slightly, "but your time among men is not yet over Emrys, even if you want it to be." Before Merlin could turn around Lancelot knocked him out and then turned to the Cailleach. "I had a feeling it would be you," she smiled maniacally but Lancelot just stood there calmly.

"It is not him you must deal with," another voice spoke firmly and both Lancelot and the Cailleach turned as one shadow stepped out from the others, "It is me." The Cailleach frowned in confusion until the young woman walked closer and those aqua eyes became visible. To Lancelot's surprise the Cailleach looked shocked and almost afraid. "You have broken your oath old one," the young woman said softly.

"I have not. A blood sacrifice was made to open the portal and one must be made to close it," the Cailleach answered quickly.

"Perhaps," the woman nodded but her eyes narrowed, "However it is not your place to interfere in their destiny. You are forbidden from taking sides in this," the Cailleach almost seemed to pale but Lancelot stayed absolutely still and silent, watching the woman talk to the Cailleach.

"I have not taken a side," the Cailleach answered softly.

"Oh?" The shadowy figures head tilted slightly to the side. "Am I mistaken in that you treated Morgana gently but caused Merlin to collapse? In that Morgana made it safely to her hovel while Merlin and his party were attacked relentlessly? Have the Dorocha's attacks on Camelot not been fiercer than anywhere else? Tell me old one," the woman stepped closer, "Have you not taken a side?" The Cailleach froze for a long minute before lowering her head to stare at the floor. "The Triple Goddess came to a seer among my people and spoke of this. She is displeased and as such has lessened the sacrifice required for the closing of the rift. Not a life," the woman said softly, "But a blood sacrifice none the less." The Cailleach looked up in surprise before understanding filtered through and she nodded in acceptance.

"I understand," the older woman nodded, "I will accept this for what it is." Lancelot frowned in confusion but the Cailleach continued, "You will be giving the sacrifice than?"

"No," Lancelot frowned but the younger woman waved a hand calmly.

"This sacrifice must come from one with magic Lancelot," she said softly. "Meaning myself or Merlin. This has happened before and should Arthur look into it upon your return will know that whomever makes this sacrifice has magic. He is not ready for the truth yet nor do I trust him with Merlin's life. It is best if it is myself," Lancelot's frown stayed in place and the Cailleach watched silently but the knight slowly nodded.

"Alright," he said with a firm nod.

She turned to the Cailleach and nodded firmly, "It is decided."

The Cailleach's saddened, "Are you sure child of shadows? There will be much pain involved and you will be quite weak. While the king might learn of Merlin's sacrifice he cares for the boy and would probably not harm him willingly. You on the other hand," the older woman stopped but the shadowed woman spoke firmly.

"I can protect myself. If he kills me so be it but Merlin must survive and stay close to him," Lancelot straightened as he understood the potential sacrifice she was making. While the Cailleach wouldn't kill her the results still could.

"I will protect her," Lancelot stated firmly. "I believe Merlin will stand by you as well since you seem to know each other." Both women seemed surprised but nodded and turned to face each other.

"This will hurt," The Cailleach warned as she drew a knife from the folds of her robes. The armour clad woman didn't move and Lancelot winced as the knife slid into the young woman. A soft sound of pain emanated from the shadow clad woman but she did not cry out. The Cailleach seemed impressed by the silence and pulled the blade free before walking over and throwing the blade into the torn veil. It slowly closed and the Cailleach vanished after nodding towards them. Lancelot sighed in relief but his relief was short lived. In that exact moment the young woman sucked in a harsh breath and sank to the ground.

 **Alright so I know I said this would be up last night but I encountered a small problem uploading and had to wait. In the meantime I wrote up a few more chapters. They should be posted along with this one. Enjoy! Read and Review my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**Alright so here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Learning

Lancelot rushed forwards and dropped to his knees, gently pulling her upper body against his and wrapping his arms around her to apply pressure on the wound with his hands. 'Come on Merlin, wake up!' He thought desperately. The stranger was shaking in his arms and he felt one of her hands clench his tunic where it curled on his left thigh while her other hand applied additional pressure on her abdomen. Her breathing was shaking and he could see a layer of sweat on her brow while blood stained both their hands and the floor.

"What happened?" Arthur groaned while staggering to his feet.

"Wake Merlin," Lancelot growled and when the prince hesitated he barked out a command, "Now!" The prince immediately went to wake his unconscious manservant while Lancelot focussed on the woman in his arms. Gwaine was also coming around but the knight just kept applying pressure. He didn't know anything about this young woman except her love and loyalty to Merlin and that was all he needed to know, though he would have liked to know her name.

"Come on you idiot wake up!" He could hear Arthur yell and after a moment Merlin sat up slowly while rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Lancelot would have laughed at the two asking the same question the moment they woke if the woman in his arms hadn't coughed slightly and gasped softly.

"Merlin, over here! Quickly," Lancelot's call had the younger man skittering across the uneven floor to fall to his knees. One look into those aqua eyes had those deep cerulean eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Sabirah," The warlock breathed and immediately went to work pulling off her armour and then gently moving her shirt to get a closer look at the wound. "What happened?" Merlin snarled and all three knights froze for a moment at his tone. They had never heard their friend speak like that before, never heard him so angry and scared. Lancelot recovered first, understanding that she must be important to him.

"I'm not completely sure," he frowned because he wasn't really entirely sure. "She talked with the Cailleach, something about her not supposed to be taking sides and how helping Morgana was a violation of that. She said that the Triple Goddess had sent a message through a seer for her and that as a repercussion for choosing a side a blood sacrifice was still needed but not a life. No one had to die," Lancelot explained while Merlin worked, both ignoring Arthur's tension at the mention of not only his sister but the Triple Goddess. Merlin nodded for the knight to continue. "She decided to be the sacrifice," Lancelot winced at Merlin's glare but continued, "something about me not meeting the requirements?" Merlin considered for a moment and then nodded in understanding of what Lancelot had not said out loud. "The Cailleach stabbed her and then closed the veil." Merlin hissed softly but the fury in the sound was enough to surprise most everyone, including the three knights who had just run into the room.

"You don't seem surprised she's here Lancelot," Merlin said softly but the question was implied.

"She was there at the stream," he explained just as quietly. Arthur and Gwaine had moved to greet the other three and bring them over. "I assumed that since she vanished before you woke and didn't make her presence known she didn't want anyone to know she was here." The conversation dropped while the others approached.

"I see," Merlin nodded sadly, "She's always preferred staying in the shadows." Lancelot remembered the Cailleach calling her a child of shadows and wondered if there wasn't something more to it than that. "Bring me the medicine bag, quickly!" Merlin yelled and Leon raced out to grab it from the horse's saddlebags while the others came closer. "Not too close," Merlin warned calmly and Arthur frowned.

"Why not Merlin? This stranger saved our lives and Camelot so I think she deserves our thanks," but Merlin just sighed while Leon rushed back in and over to give the warlock the bag.

"Because you prat," Merlin's lips twitched slightly, "if she wakes suddenly and sees all these giant knights hovering over her you'll scare her the rest of the way to death." The joke fell flat but they understood right away and backed off to give Lancelot and Merlin some space.

"I was worried if she had any bleeding inside she might drown," the knight explained when Merlin asked why he was holding the young woman the way he was.

"Good thinking," Merlin nodded. "I don't think there's any real damage," he sighed, "But without magic I can't tell." The last bit was whispered but Lancelot understood and nodded, knowing it was too risky to use it here in front of the others.

"None," came the soft whisper and to both men's surprise those aqua eyes opened. "Just missed everything vital," she said calmly and Merlin grinned. The warlock lifted their hands and checked to see if any yarrow was needed but the wound had already stopped bleeding. He quickly used water to clean the area and stitched the wound closed before replacing her shirt and armour. Slowly Lancelot helped her to sit up and Merlin held her eyes, thankfully the others hadn't noticed just yet that she was awake so they had been able to work in peace and quiet.

"Sabirah you are insane," he grinned and gently hugged her. The other knights finally noticed and stood to come over from where they had been sitting waiting to see what happened.

"Not the first time I've been stabbed," she winced as the knight and manservant helped her to her feet, "Won't be the last I'm sure." Merlin just shook his head but he was smiling all the same, the relief on his face was obvious.

"You ready for this?" He whispered as the knights approached and she stiffened as they stopped only a few steps away. He felt her tension and so apparently did Lancelot since he exchanged a worried glance with Merlin before the manservant stepped slightly forward, placing himself ahead of Sabirah in case anything happened. Lancelot kept a hand under her arm remembering what the Cailleach had said about her being weakened.

"I would like to thank you," Arthur stepped forward, back straight and looking like the prince he was, "For your sacrifice for Camelot."

"Didn't do it for Camelot," was the answer he received. Her voice was calm but they all looked surprised at her answer. "While I don't have anything against Camelot neither do I have any real affinity for it. Saving Camelot was a," she considered before finishing her sentence slowly, "Pleasant consequence of my choice. I did what I did to save a friend," she shrugged and Merlin sighed while Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean to save a friend? I don't know you," he looked confused and Sabirah sighed.

"Did you honestly believe Merlin would let you sacrifice yourself? Not only are you the only prince of Camelot but you are his friend and he cares about what happens to you. Naturally Merlin would give **anything** to save someone he cares about," the inflection told Arthur everything he needed to know and the prince turned to Merlin.

"You were going to take my place?" The knights all looked shocked when Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't deny it.

"So basically you don't really care about Camelot you only did it to protect Merlin?" Leon interrupted what they all knew would have been a futile shouting match.

"Not necessarily," she answered softly while looking into his narrowed eyes. "I may not have the same love for Camelot as you knights do but that doesn't mean I want the innocent to suffer. I might not be a knight but that doesn't mean I don't have my own code of honour you know," she said gently and Merlin frowned slightly.

"Sabirah," he said slowly while facing her fully. "On that note. Why exactly are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" She asked deadpanned but Merlin just raised an eyebrow in a manner very reminiscent of Gaius. "Didn't think so," she sighed, "I have my reasons." She spoke quietly. "We received word of a credible threat to certain individuals including Prince Arthur Pendragon and," she blinked slowly, "Emrys. It was decided by the council that anyone not already involved couldn't get involved now. It would mean choosing a side and they didn't want to risk tearing the clan apart."

"In other words everyone was forbidden from helping," Merlin frowned in concern. "I can understand. Many would want to side with Morgana given that she seems to want to free magic." The knights froze in shock but Sabirah's soft voice cut them off.

"Perhaps but she is going about it the wrong way. She has no legitimate claim to the throne nor will she ever. Not to mention killing innocents is hardly the way to endear yourself to anyone," the knights were having a hard time figuring out if she was making jokes considering her words should be amusing but her tone was generally deadpanned. Also they couldn't see her face which made it even harder to figure out. "Naturally the differing opinions would cause a rift and we cannot allow that to happen amongst the clan. The risk would be far too great and the number of lives lost," she shook her head and Merlin nodded but then frowned.

"So then why are you here if everyone is forbidden?" He questioned.

"I said anyone not **already** involved was forbidden," she answered calmly. "While I'm the only one of the clan involved it means that I have prior claim and as such have a right to intercede."

"Okay I don't know about the rest of you but I'm lost," Gwaine laughed and that broke the tension. Most of the others were chuckling as well and amusement seemed to flicker through those strange aqua eyes at the comment.

"Why don't we go out and set up camp? Sabirah can explain a bit while I double check her wounds in the light and tend to any that you have," Merlin said and Arthur nodded in agreement. Lancelot stayed close to the stranger, helping her with an arm around her waist and her right arm around his shoulders while the others hurried out of the creepy building. Merlin set up a fire while Lancelot helped the young woman get settled against a log. To everyone's surprise a gorgeous black stallion stood near their own horses. "Hello Kaitas," Merlin smiled when the horse snuffled his palms, "Sorry bud, I don't have any apples right now." They assumed the horse belonged to Sabirah and left it be when it snorted and danced aside or snapped at any of the knights who got close.

"Kai doesn't like strangers," Sabirah called calmly and they backed off to leave the horse to graze in peace. "You have questions?" She asked and waited while Merlin dealt with the cut on Percival's arm from the wyvern attack.

"Who are you, where are you from, what is this clan?" Arthur asked calmly and signalled his knights to wait and let her answer.

"I am Sabirah," she answered with equal calm. "I was born in Uerturio. The clan is a bit more complicated to explain," she considered. "Understand I cannot tell you everything as there are some secrets that I am not allowed to speak or that are not mine to tell." Arthur nodded in understanding but waited for her to continue. "Have you ever heard of Shadow-walkers?" She asked softly and while Arthur and Leon looked confused Elyan, Percival and Gwaine both froze and watched her more carefully. The king and his first knight saw them stiffen and watched her cautiously. "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already," she said calmly, flicking them an almost annoyed glance.

"What are these Shadow-walkers?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Assassins sire," Elyan answered but before anyone could speak Sabirah interrupted.

"Common misconception. We are not assassins. Though we have been known to fill that role from time to time it is not our purpose. We are keepers of the balance," she said calmly. "Sometimes the balance needs a certain individual to die to restore the balance, other times it is not so clear."

"I don't understand," Arthur frowned but leaned forward in interest. Percival and Gwaine also seemed to be listening attentively but both Leon and Elyan were watching her far more carefully than she would have liked. While the other three were cautious she could tell that they weren't overly concerned at the moment.

"The world is all about balance," she said gently. "Light for shadow, good for evil, life for death. Without one the other cannot exist but if there is too much of one it throws the world out of balance and that balance must be restored. Little imbalances are one thing," she said calmly. "Someone being too angry or sad and not having enough joy is not something the clan gets involved in. Usually that imbalance can sort itself out," she leaned back. Exhaustion weighed on her mind but she knew she had to keep talking because those who knew of her people knew that they possessed certain gifts. "Shadow-walkers maintain the balance as best we can and we are given certain gifts and talents to help us do so. Most do not realise that there are very few who attain the rank of Shadow-walker. There are four ranks within the clan. Initiate is when you show talent and promise. You are examined and tested. If you pass you move on to the next stage. Fail and the clan finds a suitable place where your talents may still be of use and where you can become a productive member of society." The knights were listening now, enthralled in the knowledge that she was giving them that very few knew. "The next rank is acolyte. You are given no missions but instead spend most of your time doing training and chores as these things teach discipline and help to hone your skills. One in ten make it to acolyte," she looked calmly at those around her. "One in fifty make it past that stage. Many choose to stay as an acolyte, some even choose to become teachers themselves or historians. They do not rank higher than acolyte and as such cannot take on missions but they still have a place among us and are treated with respect due their station. The next rank is Shadow-walker," she explained softly. "You are allowed to go on missions but always in a team of no less than three and no more than five. For your first three years as a Shadow-walker you are not permitted on missions but instead train with your team. Each team has a specific skill set and will be sent on specific missions. You learn to communicate with your team without words, to work together perfectly, to anticipate each other's movements and needs. After that you begin taking missions. The first year of missions you are observed by those of the highest rank, prove yourselves competent and worthy and you are then allowed to proceed on missions without supervision."

"The highest rank?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Those of the highest rank are called Wraiths. They are those who have proven to be of the utmost skill, power and wisdom. They are the ones who go on solo missions and are not given orders. The oldest of the Wraiths form the council since very few survive to reach that age. If one in fifty acolytes reaches Shadow-walker rank only one in one hundred Shadow-walkers reaches Wraith rank. At this point in time our clan has only twelve Wraiths not including the council," the knights considering quietly what she had said.

"You are a Wraith aren't you?" Gwaine asked slowly while eyeing her.

"Of course she is Gwaine," Merlin scoffed calmly. "Only a Wraith can go on a solo mission." Merlin walked over and removed her armour before checking the stitches.

"How do you become a Wraith?" Arthur frowned. "How do you prove yourself worthy? Is there some kind of test?"

Sabirah winced, "Not exactly. The only way to become a Wraith is to survive," she sighed sadly. "All Wraiths were once Shadow-walkers. Members of teams remember? A Wraith moves alone always because we are the only ones left from our teams. If you allow your team to be destroyed you are destroyed in turn however if your team is destroyed and you survive the pain, guilt and utter aloneness then and only then have you earned the rank of Wraith. Some Shadow-walkers never recover from losing their team. They kill themselves or sink so deeply into their own minds that eventually they die of starvation, thirst or just that lack of will to survive."

"Your team," Arthur frowned.

"They were lost," she answered softly, her voice holding a hint of sorrow. "We were a triad, a group of three. Jaythan and Raizen were both lost on the same mission. I myself barely survived both the mission and losing them," she gave Merlin a knowing look. "Thankfully I wasn't truly alone," she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I found her about three years before I came to Camelot. She was in the forest and in really bad shape. Mom and I took care of her for the summer and when autumn came she helped with the harvest to thank us and left. Every now and then she would come back to the village for a few days. She would help out and keep us company before going on her way. I knew what she was, she explained it while she stayed with us, wanting us to know who and what we had under our roof. I knew that when she was with us she was on her way to or from a mission in the area and needed that contact so we gave it whenever she needed it. Sabirah is family," Merlin shrugged.

"You didn't care about the magic?" Elyan asked calmly, knowing that it might set off an explosion. All the knights froze and glanced at both Leon and Arthur, neither of which had moved but Merlin simply kept his focus on the wound in front of him.

"No, I didn't," Merlin answered calmly. "I've always known magic isn't evil, it's the way it is used that makes it so. Sabirah was nothing but kind and honest with us so we never cared. Besides," he glanced at Gwen's brother, "magic wasn't illegal in Cenred's kingdom."

"You have magic?" Arthur choked out.

"All clan members do to some degree. Some are more powerful than others. Some can only use healing magic," she shrugged calmly.

"What is your talent?" Leon frowned, his hand on his sword.

Sabirah sighed, "Shadow magic is my specialty. Not dark magic," she explained calmly, "which is actually considered more evil than neutral but rather shadow magic."

"What is shadow magic?" Lancelot asked both because he was curious and because he knew no one else would ask.

"I will explain later," her eyes crinkled as if she was smiling but her eyes were sad, "For now I need to rest."


	3. Chapter 3: Shield

**Third chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three: Shield

The knights watched the young woman sleeping and talked quietly. Merlin knelt at her side, gently wiping sweat from her brow. He had told them the fever was normal after such a wound as her body was fighting to keep away infection and help her heal.

"She has magic sire," Leon frowned and watched the young woman, not taking his had from his sword hilt.

"She saved our lives and hasn't used magic once while she's been with us," Lancelot said slowly. "She's obviously close with Merlin, he cares about her and she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. She knew that while the Cailleach may not kill her we would have questions and could end up killing her for just being here and having magic but she was willing to take that chance." Lancelot looked at the others around him. "I've travelled through places where magic is legal and to be honest have never seen it as purely evil. It's no different than a word really. It can be used for good or evil. Yes," Lancelot nodded as Leon opened his mouth, "it can corrupt but it doesn't always. Power of any kind can corrupt," the knight shifted and made a choice. "I don't know about the rest of you but I for one know Merlin would never place us in danger. He trusts her. That would normally be enough for me but her willingness to sacrifice herself for a friend, to tell us the truth about herself," the knight straightened, "She's earned my trust and respect." The knight walked over to speak with Merlin for a moment before gathering the water bags ad heading for the stream.

"Do you think she enchanted them?" Elyan whispered but Gwaine answered.

"Nope," the knight bit down on an apple and made his choice. "If Merlin and Lance trust her I say we give her a chance." The knight met their surprised faces, "He's right. I've seen magic used for good, to heal and such. I mean what about the druids? They don't bother us," he turned his gaze on Leon, "They even saved your life regardless of the fact that you could kill them all since they have magic. I may not fully trust her like Merlin and Lancelot but they don't appear to be enchanted. Besides," he shrugged, "Lancelot is right. She could have just told us nothing about herself but instead she told us the truth regardless of the risks. She not only hasn't hurt anyone but saved us all," Gwaine finished his apple and started to walk away. "I say bring her to Camelot and give her a chance to heal and then maybe see if you can learn anything from her. Besides Shadow-walkers are feared and respected," he grinned recklessly, "having one on our side against Morgana could be helpful!" He walked over and plopped himself down on his heels to speak with Merlin. The other knights watched and while Gwaine was tense he nodded respectfully towards the woman before walking away. He still kept a close eye on her but didn't seem threatening.

"Sire," Leon said softly, "What should we do? Magic is illegal," the first knight frowned, "But while she admits to having magic she has yet to use it."

"Let me think," the prince frowned and went to sit alone and watch. Gwaine and Lancelot were staying close, though Arthur suspected Gwaine was as much there to protect Merlin as he was to show his support. Leon and Elyan watched her with concern and a small amount of hostility. Between Morgana's attacks, his father's teachings and Elyan's father's death he wasn't surprised. Lancelot seemed to trust the young woman as fully as Merlin did which didn't surprise the prince. Gwaine had made his stance clear and while he was watchful he didn't seem unreceptive towards her, only cautious. The prince turned his gaze to the largest of the knights. The silent giant Percival was watching everyone with a thoughtful look. He slowly stood and walked over to her horse but didn't try to touch the beast. The knight merely stood there and waited, after a moment the horse stepped closer and seemed to sniff the man before allowing himself to be patted. Arthur frowned in confusion until Percival opened one of the saddlebags and pulled out a folded square of cloth. He opened it nodded to himself and then replaced it carefully before walking over to where Merlin and the young woman sat. Lancelot and Gwaine watched carefully but weren't close enough to hear what was said. Whatever it was Percival said seemed to surprise Merlin who jerked slightly and looked at Sabirah in shock. It seemed he had asked a question because she nodded in answer, she a few words that they couldn't quite make out and Percival seemed satisfied. He stood and to the shock of everyone around he gave the young woman a respectful bow before walking over to sit alone. Arthur frowned and walked over to where his manservant was tending Sabirah.

"Seriously?" Merlin asked in surprise and she shrugged.

"What can I do for you?" Those eyes were calm and held no trace of aggression towards Camelot's prince but the blonde man could see the pain and exhaustion that lurked in their depths.

"Percival seems to know you," Arthur started cautiously and was surprised that the others had gathered while he studied her, since it was the knight himself who answered.

"She saved my life," Percival said softly. "When a group bandits destroyed my village and killed my family I almost died but a group of three in black armour showed up. They killed all the bandits and saved the few of us who survived. Only a handful of us survived but they led us to a group of druids who took care of us and helped treat our wounds. Then as if they were ghosts the three just vanished." Everyone turned to Sabirah who sighed.

"One of our first missions without supervision," Sabirah said softly. "Those bandits where killing far too many not because they had to but because they enjoyed it. They needed to be stopped," she shrugged. "We were only sorry we didn't make it in time to save the rest," she leaned her head back with a wince when Arthur sat next to her and bumped her hand with his knee and Merlin frowned.

"Sabirah," Merlin spoke slowly, "is your hand injured?"

"It is fine," she said calmly but wouldn't meet his eyes.

Lancelot stepped forward with a frown, "That's the hand you used the other night." The knights focused but Lancelot ignored them, "The spell you used to destroy the Dorocha."

"I thought only light was useful against them," Gwaine frowned and Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Without a word he carefully took her left hand in his lap and removed the armour and gloves to reveal a severe burn wrapped around her fingers, hand and up to her wrist.

"Sabirah," Merlin sighed and took out a jar from his medicine bag to carefully spread some kind of paste on the wound. "You used a light spell didn't you?" She nodded while staring at the sky sadly, "You can't do that and you know it." The scolding was gentle but firm and for the first time Sabirah chuckled.

"Would you have preferred I let the Dorocha kill me?" She raised an eyebrow and Merlin sighed and shook his head while he finished rubbing the ointment into her hand. The sun had begun to set by then and while the others were growing tired she almost seemed to perk up a bit.

"Can't you use magic to heal yourself?" Arthur asked while Merlin went to make some stew for dinner.

Sabirah shook her head, "No. Each team has a single member who has some skill with healing. In my team that was Raizen. I can't use healing magic at all," she held up her burned hand, "it has a similar effect. For some reason my body rejects the use of light and healing magic." She sat up fully and carefully pulled her glove and armour back on. Standing slowly she stretched careful to be mindful of her stitches.

"Should you be standing?" Lancelot frowned and she just stared into the shadows outside the campfire's range.

"Perhaps not," she answered and instantly a dagger was in her hands and flying across the clearing and into the shadows. There was a cry of pain and the sound of a body falling but she was moving before the knights were, "However I don't like being spied upon." A moment later she returned dragging a man by the collar of his shirt, her dagger in his left thigh.

"Nice throw," Arthur said appreciatively while watching her carefully. It was clear that her magic wasn't the only thing that was dangerous about her. She nodded in acceptance of the compliment while tossing the man at the prince's feet.

"A sorcerer," she moved so that she was between the knights, Merlin and the man on the ground, "I advise you to keep your distance. My guess is he's is one of **her** men." Merlin frowned but stayed close to Arthur while watching the man. "May I?" She cocked her head at Arthur while gesturing at the sorcerer and the prince nodded that she may interrogate the man. He wondered what kind of tactics she would use and was curious as to her methods but the prince had noted that she hadn't merely placed herself between the man and Merlin but between the sorcerer and all the knights. It seemed that while she wasn't as trusting and fond of them as she was of Merlin she was willing to protect them. It interested Arthur that someone with magic would protect him of all people and he intended to ask her about it later, for now he watched and listened. She knelt down and calmly removed her blade in a swift movement, cleaned it calmly and replaced it in the sheath on her left thigh. "Why were you watching us?" The question was calm but the sorcerer jutted out his chin in response. "Oh honestly," she rolled her eyes and knelt down to look the man in the eyes, "you are a sorcerer yes?" He nodded after giving the knights a hateful look. "Stop that," she stated to their surprise, "Now focus." His eyes flicked back to her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The sorcerer smirked, "You think you can stop me?" He grinned, "I was sent to see if Emrys saved them by my mistress but since he isn't here I can end this now!" He thrust out a hand towards them and barked out a spell but while the knights dropped Merlin just stood there calmly. He didn't move of even flinch as the spell struck some sort of barrier around them. The air swirled in shades of midnight blue.

"That," Sabirah's voice was soft but deadly calm, "Was rude."

The knights looked at Merlin in surprise, "You really thought she didn't think of that?" He grinned and folded his arms while they turned their attention back to the pair on the ground.

"Traitor," the sorcerer ground out, "You are a traitor to your kind!"

"Traitor?" She cocked her head, "that is where you are wrong. I am loyal and faithful to Emrys and the Once and Future King not some pretender to the throne. The traitor here is not me but you," the knights frowned while the sorcerer glared at her. "Now I suggest you return to your mistress and tell her Emrys now has backup. Not only id Camelot now under the protection of the most powerful warlock to walk the earth but it now has the protection and loyalty of a Wraith." The sorcerer paled at her words but scrambled to his feet and limped quickly away. "That should keep the witch away for a time," Sabirah said mildly.

"What was all that?" Arthur frowned in confusion.

"Did you honestly think that you managed to defeat all those magical attacks with swords alone? That you killed a dragon with a spear? Come now Arthur Pendragon," she lifted an eyebrow, "You're not foolish."

"Merlin said I killed the dragon," Arthur glared at his now pale manservant.

Sabirah chuckled, "first of all a dragon can only be killed by a Dragonlord. Secondly you stabbed it on the left," she met their eyes, "Most don't realise it but a dragon's heart is on the right. You did stab the area where a heart normally would be and the dragon did fly away so I'm sure it appeared that you had dealt it a mortal blow. How was Merlin to know otherwise?" Lancelot fought back a grin as she covered without lying for the warlock. "Now," she said calmly while lowering herself back down to the ground, "I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same."

"Wait! What was all that about a warlock protecting Camelot and," Arthur started but she opened one eye and cut him off.

"Just what I said. Camelot has had a protector for years regardless of your father's hatred and pain. You knights protect your home and loved ones with your swords. Emrys uses his magic to protect you all," she answered sleepily. "While the method may change the intent does not. Now rest," she closed her eye, "You may ask me more questions in the morning."

"If you go to Camelot Uther will kill you," Merlin said calmly while handing out bowls of stew. The knights and prince looked at the Manservant in surprise but the answer surprise them even more.

"He is welcome to try," Sabirah's voice was firm but weak as she slipped into sleep. Leon and Elyan decided to stay up the whole night and watch to make sure she didn't escape or harm them. Merlin and Lancelot slept on either side of her while the rest of the knights and the prince slept on the other side of the fire, though Percival and Gwaine slept midway between the two groups. Leon kept watch as they all fell asleep and found his eyes drawn to the strange young woman who he watched carefully throughout the night.

 **This chapter didn't turn out quite how I wanted but it was close. Things should start to get a little more interesting in the next few chapters as they head back to Camelot and arrive at the city. Let's see how things go! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
